


Vulcans are Cool

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna loses her way, meets Sarek, and gets a snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcans are Cool

Awake after a long nap, Joanna left the room where her father was still sleeping and crept through the house in search of Spock. She was hungry but she didn’t want to wake her dad because he wasn’t feeling well.

The planet felt a lot like summer. Even in the house she was sweating. It was annoying but she didn’t mind it much. She held her ragged teddy bear in one hand as she plodded barefoot through the empty corridors and wondered where everyone had gone.

When they’d beamed down from the Enterprise the house had been bustling with activity – sort of anyway. There had been many Vulcan’s calmly and quietly going about their business, who’d nodded politely at her when she said hi. Now the halls were empty, and she was the only one making any noise.

It was kind of scary. She considered giving up, and realized that she didn’t know where she was anymore.

“Uh oh,” she said as looked around, clutching her bear tight against her chest, even though his fur made her uncomfortably warm. “Which way do I go?”

Joanna was starting to wish she’d stayed where she was. Before she’d just been hungry; now she was hungry and lost.

She decided to go back down the hall she’d come from, and found herself confused again when it opened in three different directions.

“Spock?” she called out. “Are you here?”

She heard a noise from her left that sounded like footsteps. She hurried toward it, more than a little frightened. “Spock is that you?”

She came across a tall man whose hair was a little gray. He paused in the hall and looked down at her. “I am not Spock.”

She looked down, hugging her bear tighter. “I know.”

“My name is Sarek; I am Spock’s father. And you are Joanna McCoy.”

She looked up at him, startled. “How’d you know?”

His lips twitched slightly upward. “You are the only human child in the house. Why are you wandering the house alone?”

“I was lookin’ for Spock, then I got lost.”

“He is most likely meditating,” said Sarek, “as I should be. He will be for a while yet. Is the matter urgent?”

She shrugged. “Just hungry s’all.”

“Then perhaps you would like to accompany me to the kitchens?”

She looked around, considering. Her daddy had mentioned a Sarek when he talked to her about visiting New Vulcan. He’d been busy when they’d arrived so she hadn’t seen him. He certainly looked like Spock. And Spock had said that everyone in the house was his family, so if they were in the house they were okay to be with. Satisfied, she took his hand. “Okay.”

Sarek gave their joined hands a long look before setting a sedate pace down the corridor. Joanna’s feet stuck to the tile as she walked and the noise of her skin separating from the floor echoed loudly.

“I’m gonna go to school soon,” she said brightly.

“That is a good thing.”

She nodded. “Uh huh. Daddy says I’m a big girl now.”

“How old are you?”

“Five. I’ll be six next Saturday.”

“You are becoming quite the young lady.”

Joanna beamed. “That’s what Spock says.” She lifted her arm awkwardly to wipe her forehead on it. “I like him. He’s really smart and he makes Daddy’s eyes all sparkly.”

“Does he?”

“Yep. Sometimes when he’s with Spock, Daddy’s eyes are all blue. It’s cool.”

“It is good that you enjoy spending time with him.”

“I do.” Her smile faded. “He says I can’t go to school on the ship no more. I gots to go to big girl school on a planet.”

“That is a logical decision. The crew of the Enterprise is very busy and does not have an adequate amount of time to focus on your education.”

She shrugged. “I dunno. I like the ship. I get to see Uncle Jim and Uncle Pavel and Aunt Nyota and Uncle Scotty and everybody. I’d miss ’em if I go away.”

“You would still be able to contact them,” said Sarek.

Joanna shrugged again. “It would’na be the same.”

They walked in silence for a few moments.

“On what planet are you to pursue your studies?”

“I dunno,” said Joanna. “Daddy didn’t say. Hoping it’ll be somewhere I can learn Vulcan.”

Sarek lifted an eyebrow at her. “You desire to learn the Vulcan language?”

She giggled. “You look like Spock when you do that.” She nodded happily. “Vulcan’s cool. Spock’s a Vulcan and he’s cool. Iffin I learn Vulcan, we can have secret talks and surprise daddy.”

They entered the kitchen. Joanna clambered onto a stool as Sarek prepared a snack. “I like you,” she said as she watched him. “You’re fun to talk to.”

“Your presence is equally satisfactory.”

Sarek and Joanna ate fruit together quietly in the kitchen. After a time Leonard joined them, looking exhausted and pale.

His voice when he spoke was still rough with sleep. “What’re you doing out here?”

Joanna beamed. “I was looking for Spock but I didn’t find him. Did you have a good nap, Daddy?”

He nodded. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Cuz you wasn’t feeling good.” She let him pick her up and gave him a kiss. “S’okay. I got to talk with Grandpa Sarek.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: " _I'd really like to see a fic with established Spock/McCoy where those two are with Sarek and Joanna for some extended period and Sarek really takes to Joanna. And maybe Joanna starts to call him something cute for grandpa. Or Grandpa. Basically I want something cute._ "


End file.
